ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Star Saber Saga
21. Fall of the Dark Shadows '''''Movie - "Indiana Jones: Temple of Doom" Plot: ''Ratchet has just got a call from Trunks. For some reason, he feels different than the last time the team joins up with. Trunks warns Ratchet that a change of history is occurring. The changed history shows Indiana Jones has been controlled by a duo called Towa and Mira. Batman and the others tried to stop them but failed. Knowing that this situation is critical, the team heads back to India. Upon arrival, Ratchet sees Batman, Basil, Dawson, Shrek, Donkey, Princess Fiona, Wonder Woman, Kitty Softpaws and Axel are calming down a nearby village. When Indiana Jones appears on the scene, they are asked by a desperate village to find a mystical stone. They agreed, and stumbles upon a secret cult plotting a terrible plan in the catacombs of an ancient palace... *Note: No X-23 in this episode ''22. A Brand New World '''''Movie - "Ice Age: Dawn of the Dinosaurs" Plot: ''Ratchet wasn't too sure who Towa and Mira are. Clank thinks that even that they are dangerous, they can be persuaded to help the gang fight the supreme leader of the Crime Syndicate. Azimuth hesitates the idea, because trusting Vanitas was crazy enough already. While Angela finds info on Towa and Mira, the team travels back to the prehistoric era. When Sid, stupidly, attempts to adopt three dinosaur eggs, it gets him abducted by their real mother and into an underground lost world. Now, Ratchet, Clank, the gang, Manny and his friends will attempt to rescue him. Along the way, a new baby is on the way and a weasel has an enemy to defeat... ''23. The Next Level of Friendship Movie - "Kim Possible: So The Drama" Plot: Angela confirms that Towa and Mira are time travelers who steals power in hopes to return to the Underworld. To prepare for the next assault, the team travels back to Middleton. While investigating for an opportunity to strike, things are getting insane. Kim's heart is quickly captured by the new boy, Eric, who soon becomes her boyfriend. Unknown to Kim, her best friend and sidekick, Ron, has developed stronger feelings toward her. Now, that love will be tested as Kim, Ron, Ratchet, Clank, Wreck-It Ralph and Twilight Sparkle will disrupt Drakken's plans for world domination... 24. Darkness Strikes Again '''''Movie - "Thor: The Dark World" Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank and the gang reunites with Thor and battles to save all the Nine Realms from a mysterious enemy older than the universe itself. However, Baron Praxis joins a primeval race led by Malekith The Accursed Ruler of the Dark Elves of Svartalfheim, who is out for revenge, intends to plunge the universe into total darkness. Confronted by an Powerful and Mighty enemy that even Odin and Asgard cannot overcome, Ratchet, Clank and Thor must reunite with Jane Foster, Merlin and Nathan Drake to set out on a dangerous journey that will force Thor to make the ultimate sacrifice. They will also encounter a warrior, daughter of Lord Shen himself... ''25. Clank's Quest '''''Movie - "Jack Reacher" Plot: ''After the defeat of the Dark Elves, Ratchet, Ahsoka, Zack and Terra has been mind-controlled. To save their lives, Clank will joined forces with the remaining members, Basil, Dawson, Wolverine, Aqua, Ventus, and Jack Reacher, a man who was never a cop, but he was smart enough to handle a case solo. Together, they will find their friends and stop Klunk from create a mind-controlling army... *Reward: X-23 becomes Zack's girlfriend ''26. The Holy Grail '''''Movie - "Indiana Jones: The Last Crusade" Plot: ''When Dr. Henry Jones Sr. suddenly goes missing while pursuing the Holy Grail, Ratchet, Clank, the gang and eminent archaeologist Indiana Jones must follow in his father's footsteps and stop the Nazis and from Baron Praxis... ''27. Oz Under Siege Movie - "The Wizard of Oz" Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang, along Kiva and Jimmy Neutron, meet Dorothy Gale. She is swept away to the magical land of Oz into a tornado and embarks on a quest to see the Wizard who can help her return home. But, before that, they will save the citizens from the menace of Professor Calamitis and the Wicked Witch of the West, Theodora... ''28. The Greatest Detective '''''Movie - "Sherlock Holmes" Plot: Following the directions from Basil, Ratchet, Clank and the gang joins the detective Sherlock Holmes and his inseparable partner Dr. Watson. Joining them are Batman, Shadow, Betameche, Aladdin and friends, Miguel and Tulio. Now, they will face their greatest enemy whose evil plan could affect all of England. But, Tzekel-kan and Maleficent plans to bring back Jafar and the Joker for a darker scheme... *Note: No X-23 in this episode 29. Never Stand Alone '''''Game - "Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two" Plot: '''''The Mad Doctor returns, claiming to have mended his evil ways. But Oswald, the Lucky Rabbit, is suspicious and, with the help of Ratchet, Clank, the gang and Mickey Mouse, tries to uncover the truth behind this reformation... '' ''30. Prince Charming's Revenge'' ''Movie - "Shrek The Third"'' ''Plot: When his new father-in-law, King Harold falls ill, Shrek is looked at as the heir to the land of Far, Far Away. Refused to give up his beloved swamp, Shrek recruits Ratchet, Clank, the gang, Bakumaru and his loyal companions, Donkey and Puss in Boots, to install the rebellious teenager Artie/Arthur as the new king. Princess Fiona, however, rallies a band of royal girlfriends, including Sasha, Angela, Korra, Pan, Giru, Nariko, Twilight Sparkle and friends to fend off a coup d'etat of an army of fairy tale villains by Discord and the jilted Prince Charming... '' ''31. Underground Blues Movie - "Flushed Away" Plot: '''''Ratchet and the gang, along with TMNT, meet Rodney, an uptown rat that gets flushed down the toilet from his penthouse apartment, ending in the sewers of London, where he has to learn a whole new and different way of life. As they are exploring the sewers, they discover that the Omega Weapons have a force, powerful enough to disrupt the Tablet of Order and Chaos' power. But, a new enemy, Garbageman, plans to take the notes for himself... '' ''32. Dracula's Hotel'' ''Movie - "Hotel Transylvania"'' ''Plot: After barely escape from the underground, the team came across a hotel filled with monsters, with its host, Count Dracula! Ratchet and the team fought him once to save Gotham City. Now, thanks to them, Dracula will allow the team to stay in the hotel, in his honor. Until, one day, a human named Jonathan slips inside the hotel and no one notice him..yet. Now, the team, along with Marshall Moo Montana and his cowboys, with place him undercover as a monster. Otherwise, the other monsters will hunt him down... ''33. Masters and Students ''Movie: "Harry Potter: The Sorcerer's Stone" Plot: ''Rescued from the outrageous rampage of Magneto, the team, along with Kiva, Twilight Sparkle and her friends, came across a young boy with a great destiny, named Harry Potter. He must proves his worth while attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meanwhile, they also come across an Avenger named Doctor Strange and he will find out more about the Omega Weapons' construction and its power... ''34. Ruler of the Seas '''''Movie - "The Little Mermaid" Plot: Doctor Strange has given the team new powers to survive under water and guides them to Atlantica. On arriving, Ratchet and the gang came across Kiva, Street Sharks and Aquaman. Kiva introduce the gang to meet Ariel, a mermaid princess who makes a faustian bargain with an unscrupulous seahag Ursula and Baron Praxis in order to meet a human prince on land. But, that won't be easy, because Baron Praxis was infected by the Precursor Stone's power. Jak and Daxter has dealt with this situation before. Knowing that his time is running out, he will intergate the team, one by one, for a possible cure... 35. Woody's Dream '''''Movie - "Toy Story 2" Plot: ''When Woody is stolen by a toy collector hired by Baron Praxis, Ratchet, Clank, the gang with Buzz and his friends vow to rescue him, but Woody finds the idea of immortality in a museum tempting... ''36. Mutant Nightmare Movie - "Spy Kids 2: Island of Lost Dreams" Plot: 37. The Lost Child '''''Movie - "Ponyo" Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank and the gang meet a 5-year-old son of a sailor named Sosuke, who lives a quiet life on an oceanside cliff with his mother Lisa. One fateful day, he finds a beautiful goldfish trapped in a bottle on the beach and upon rescuing her and names her Ponyo. But, she is no ordinary goldfish. The daughter of a masterful wizard and a sea goddess, Ponyo uses her father's magic to transform herself into a young girl and quickly falls in love with Sosuke and Bakumaru. However, the use of such powerful sorcery causes a dangerous imbalance in the world. As the moon steadily draws nearer to the earth and Ponyo's father, who was being tricked by Baron Praxis, sends the ocean's mighty waves to find his daughter. Now, our heroes and the two children embark on an adventure of a lifetime to save the world and fulfill Ponyo's dreams of becoming human... ''38. Circus Time Once Again '''''Movie - "Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted" Plot: ''Alex, Marty, Gloria and Melman are still fighting to get back home to their beloved Big Apple/New York City. Their journey takes them through Europe where they find the perfect cover: a traveling circus, which they reinvent - Madagascar style, But, with Gaston, Skulker, Mr. Crocker, Owlman, Poison Ivy, Phantom Blot and Capitaine Dubois after them, they will require the help from Ratchet, Clank and the gang... *Note: Takes place after "Jungle Boogie" and "Sweet Home Africa" *Note 2: No X-23 in this episode ''39. Power of the Omega Weapons: Part 1 Movie - "Source Gate" Plot: ''Ratchet and the gang, along with He-Man, She-Ra, Bucky O'Hare, Autobots and Ultra Magnus, are now centered on helping Colter Stevens, a soldier who wakes up in the body of an unknown man. Later, he discovers he's part of a mission to find the bomber of a Chicago commuter train by Baron Praxis, along with Skeletor and Megatron on a deadly conquest to find the Omega Weapons before Baron Praxis does... ''40. Power of the Omega Weapons: Part 2 Movie - "Stargate" ''Plot: ''Ratchet, Clank and the gang discovered a giant structure found in the desert, studied by various scientists for nearly fifty years and are nowhere near discovering what it is. Until Dr. Daniel jackson, a language expert, deciphers and reveals that it is a Stargate. They then learn that it's some kind interstellar transport device. Now With a Help of a group of Military soldiers led by the despondent Colonel Jack O'Neill, Jimmy Neutron, Nariko, Twilight Sparkle and friends, Autobots, Genki and friends, Timmy Turner, Cosmo, Wanda and Poof will go to the planet. They are also accompanying them is Jackson, who said that he can reactivate the Stargate to send them back but he forgot to mention that he needs to find the symbols and they can't find anything of the power of the Omega Weapons, so it appears that they are trapped. And if that isn't enough, Baron Praxis and Megatron arrives, captures them and have nefarious plans for Earth and the Universe itself. Now, it's up to Ratchet, Dr. Daniel and Colonel O'Neil to stop the invasion and unlock the Omega Weapons' powers...